universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy
Entrance Military Jeep A military jeep drops Flippy off and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Staple Shots Flippy gets out a stapler and presses it, shooting a staple. The staples, realistically, are really fast, so you need a keen pair of eyes to be able to dodge them. If you manage to shoot an opponent facing Flippy, up against a wall, he/she gets stuck to said wall. If a staple hits the opponent's eye, the controls are reversed for 10 seconds, and blood oozes from the opponent's eye during so along with constant damage. The blood left behind will become a slip trap. Be careful, though, it can cause Flippy to get slippy as well. You have a stock of 50 staples that replenish, so if you shoot them all at once, you're all out. However, the ammunition will replenish over time. Side B - Charge w/ A Knife Flippy gets out a bowie knife and runs forth. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he'll manage to do 1 of the 3 following methods: 1. Flippy will do a backhand stab to the opponent's heart. You can then either press B to pull out the knife or A to leave it in. Either way the cake is cut, the opponent is left bleeding for 10 seconds with constant damage. 2. Flippy will slash at the opponent's neck. This will then cause the opponent to fall back (like you would if you had a slit throat). 3. Flippy will throw the knife up into the air. It'll then fall down and stab the opponent in the head after 2 seconds pass. If Flippy runs to a trapped teammate, he'll use the knife to cut them loose. Press A to stop charging forth. Up B - Flying Pony Flippy appears on his pink pony from the chase sequence with Flipqy in his military chopper. On land, the pony is mainly a unicorn. It can run forth 1.5x faster than Flippy's normal dashing speed and will impale opponents it runs into with its horn. In the air, the unicorn is now winged. As it ascends, it slows down. As it descends, it speeds up. Whether or not you're at a certain speed, the horn makes your fantasy steed deadly to the touch. You can also throw grenades by pressing B. They go off after 6 seconds and will also harm Flippy. Anyone who does the closest thing to lacerate Flippy and/or his pony will cancel out the move. You can also cancel it by pressng A. Down B - Display of Love Flippy gets out a red rose like in On My Mind. You then have a choice that can be made by pressing either shoulder button. If you press L, he holds out the rose as a sign of affection. This causes any female to grab it. At a tight enough grip, he'll then yank it out of her hand in a blood-enducing fashion. If you press R, he'll basically use it as a battering item at half the height. This will then allow you to throw the rose, which shall stab an opponent in the chest. Final Smash - Flippin' Out! Flippy will start to twitch up and then becomes his darker, bloodlusty alter ego known as Fliqpy. He's fast, furious, and is unable to be harmed for a 20-second duration. He also has a different moveset: Neutral B - Harp and Flutes Fliqpy gets out a harp and 5 flutes. He then readies them like arrows with a bow and fires them all. They're all shot in random directions frontwise and they make a whistling sound while flying forth. They can impale opponents with ease, no matter where they hit. Side B - Fliqpy Revolution A bunch of Fliqpys are summoned. They will manage to tear the competition up in some gory fashions. However, they are as easy to kill off as SSEnemies. They'll also fight each other like double-crossing retards. Up B - Helicopter Fliqpy appears in a helicopter. While inside, you can move it around with the analog stick in any direction. With the c-stick moved in any direction, you can shoot missiles which do what you'd expect missiles to do. Anyone near the blades will be gored up. Press A to ditch the choppa, which'll then blow up offscreen. Down B - Live Wire Fliqpy wraps an opponent in a wire. While doing so, he has a remote that controls how much the opponent caught should be shocked. Pressing A will activate the wires, obviously stunning the opponent for as long as possible. With the up and down buttons on the d-pad, you can control how much damage the shocks cause. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ah!" KOSFX2: *gasps* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *growls* Snoring Sounds Snoring Sound: *snoring and purring* Taunts Up: gives a salute Sd: turns into Fliqpy, *laughs*, turns back to normal Dn: "What do you want from me!?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Fliqpy: *laughs evilly* 2. sees the blood on his hands, mouth agape 3. gets out a pistol and shoots the screen in one clean shot Failure/Clap: All cut up Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Thropy Description Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes TBA Victory Theme Lawl Galaxy: My Chemical Romance - Mama Relic Bowie Knife Stage Happy Tree Town Trivia *Flippy is included in the roster for Super Smash Bros. False Alarm. Category:Mature Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Male Category:Bears Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Internet Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Offensive (LBC) Category:Kirby Kid Favorite Category:People who die alot Category:Cute Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Dreams Category:Serial Killer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls